John Tucker Must Die
Name: John Tucker Must Die Directed by: Betty Thomas Written by: Jeff Lowell Produced by: Bob Cooper Michael Birnbaum Executive Producers: Karen Launder Marc S. Fischer Co-Producer: Steve Rubenstein Director of Photography: Anthony B. Richmond Production Designer: Marcia Hinds Film Editor: Matthew Friedman Music by: Richard Gibbs Art Director: Bo Johnson Set Decorator: Tedd Kuchera Costume Designer: Alexandra Welker Casting by: Heike Brandstatter Coreen Mayrs Anne McCarthy Jay Scully Production Companies: Dune Entertainment Landscape Productions John US Productions Major Studio Partners Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: July 28, 2006 Length: 90 minutes Budget: $18 million Box Office: $68.8 million Pixar Movie Number: 1430 John Tucker Must Die is a 2006 American teen romantic comedy film directed by Betty Thomas. The film is about a trio of girls who plot to break the heart of manipulative basketball star John Tucker after they learn he has been secretly dating all three and pledging each is "the one". They recruit cute wallflower Kate in their scheme to publicly humiliate the lad. Released in North America on July 28, 2006, the film made $68 million worldwide. Plot Kate Spencer is a teenage girl who lives with her single mother, Lori, whose poor taste in men causes them to move around frequently. Kate and her mother move to a suburb of Portland, Oregon, where Kate gets a job as a waitress. While at work, she sees popular local boy John Tucker on dates with three different girls: chronic overachiever Carrie, head cheerleader Heather, and promiscuous and liberal vegan activist Beth. Kate learns from a co-worker that John dates girls from different cliques at his school so that they never interact. John convinces the girls to keep their relationships secret by claiming his father forbids him to date during basketball season. One day in gym class, Kate, Carrie, Heather and Beth end up on the same team for a volleyball game. During the game, Carrie brags about her secret relationship with John Tucker, and the girls learn about his scheme. Carrie, Heather and Beth begin fighting. Kate tries to intervene, only to get all four of them sent to detention. Later that evening, the girls enlist Kate's help in seeking revenge against John. Meanwhile, Kate becomes friends with John's brother Scott, better known as "The Other Tucker". The girls make several attempts to bring John down, including a PSA campaign claiming he has genital herpes and mixing estrogen into his protein powder, but these initial pranks backfire as John manages to use them to his advantage. John breaks up with all three girls, and they agree that breaking his heart is the ideal revenge. They enlist Kate to be the heartbreaker. Armed with the girls' advice on how to impress John and a fresh makeover, Kate joins the cheerleading squad to get John's attention. He immediately notices her and tries to flirt with her, but Kate dismisses him. John is dismayed that a girl is impervious to his charms, and becomes determined to win her affections. John invites Kate on a date to a bonfire at the beach, while Carrie, Heather and Beth keep an eye on things using a surveillance camera hidden in Kate's bra. Kate is unprepared after John offers to drive her home, and Beth intervenes to teach her how to kiss. John arrives, forcing Beth to hide in the back of his Land Rover. At her house, Kate buys Beth time to escape by kissing John, but Beth's skirt gets caught in the car door and ripped off in the process. John relentlessly chases after Kate, even driving by her house, much to the girls' amusement as they watch him fall for her. The next date is a romantic boat ride, and Kate and John have a good time together. Beth later notices that Kate is falling for John. To counteract this, Carrie secretly videotapes John bragging to his friends in the locker room, saying he'll be scoring "more than baskets" at the upcoming away game. Upon seeing John's chauvinistic behavior, Kate snaps out of it and recommits to the plan. The girls try another plan to embarrass John at a hotel on the night of the away game. Kate seduces John on a video-chat, instructing him to put on a lacy thong and climb out of his room and into hers. He mistakenly climbs into a teacher's room instead, and becomes the laughingstock of the school. John again uses this to his advantage, convincing the boys on his team that the thong is a fashion statement that improves his game. Meanwhile, Kate's mother and Scott both discover the plan and lament the change in Kate's behavior. Afterward, Kate tells John that she heard about what he said in the locker room. John makes amends by giving her his watch and asking her to be his girlfriend. Kate tells Heather, Carrie and Beth that she wants to be out of the plan, as whether they are dating or plotting to destroy John Tucker, it is still all about him. At John's birthday, the tape the girls made of John's destruction is played, and Kate reveals the entire plot as John is devastated. Heather, Beth and Carrie defend her after a guest throws his drink at Kate. Still, John Tucker becomes unfazed, and the party devolves into a cake fight. A few days later, John and Kate agree to be friends, and John resolves to be honest. Scott, happy that Kate confessed, becomes her lab partner again, and it is hinted the two will begin dating. Kate is now good friends with Beth, Carrie and Heather. Kate finishes saying, "as for the girl who made John Tucker fall in love, well, she's a legend". After the credits, Kate warns viewers at home wanting to try this that destroying a man has consequences, and the camera pans to several male teachers bending over to grab some papers, all wearing thongs. Cast * Jesse Metcalfe as John Tucker * Brittany Snow as Kate Spencer * Ashanti as Heather Straham * Sophia Bush as Beth McIntyre * Arielle Kebbel as Carrie Schaeffer * Penn Badgley as Scott Tucker * Fatso-Fasano as Tommy * Jenny McCarthy as Lori Spencer * Patricia Drake as Coach Williams * Taylor Kitsch as Justin * Kevin McNulty as Basketball Coach * Amber Borycki as Jennifer * Meghan Ory as Jill * Greg Cipes as Guy at Party * Samantha McLeod as Holly * Nicole LaPlaca as Molly * People in Planes as themselves DVD Release John Tucker Must Die is released on DVD November 14, 2006. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen) *1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Menu *Play *Language Selection **Spoken Languages: English (Dolby Digital 5.1), French (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) and Spanish (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) **Captions: English, French and Spanish *Scene Selection *Special Features Best Kissing Scenes Husband and Wife Girl on Girl Language Dubs *John Tucker Must Die/Language Dubs Other Languages *John Tucker Must Die/Other Languages Quotes *John Tucker Must Die/Quotes Credits *John Tucker Must Die/Credits Previews None of the DVD previews join in at the beginning. They are all just playing old tricks. Category:2006 movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar